User blog:MrPacheco101/Round 13: The Darkness vs. Father Alexander Anderson
The Darkness :a mob hit man possessed by an ageless entity who dates back beyond the History of Man. vs. Father Alexander Anderson :Top assassin of The Vatican Section XIII Iscariot WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Powers/Abilities The Darkness Father Alexander Anderson Power Showcase The Darkness The_Darkness_4_p15.jpg|The Darkness using his strength The_Darkness_4_p22-p23.jpg|The Darkness and his Darklings. The_Darkness_7_p12.jpg|The Darklings running amok The_Darkness_8_p06.jpg|Darklings with weapons. The_Darkness_8_p08-p09.jpg|Darkness's Transformation The_Darkness_10_p07-p08.jpg|Darkness and Darkling attacking. The_Darkness_10_p12.jpg|Darkness throwing his dagger. The_Darkness_10_p15.jpg|Darkness using a gun. Father Alexander Anderson Alexanders Holy Bayonets 2.jpg|Alexander's Holy Bayonets. alexander using Short Range..jpg|Alexander using bayonets as a short range weapon. Alexanders Holy Bayonets.jpg|Vampiress Seras Victoria impaled by Alexander's Bayonets Through Long Range. Alexander taking out an Army of Nazi Vampires.jpg|Taking out an army of Nazi Vampires with his Holy Bayonets as a projectile. Alexander getting up from a Fatal Gunshot.jpg|Alexander getting up from a fatal gunshot wound. Alexander Regeneration.jpg|Regeneration Alexanders Holy Barriers.jpg|Alexander's Holy Barriers. Alexanders Teleportation.jpg|Alexander's Teleportation. Alexanders Brutality.jpg|Alexander's Brutality. Alexander with the nail of Helena.jpg|Alexander with the Nail of Helena. Alexander burning the unholy.jpg|Alexander burning the Unholy. The Darkness vs. Father Alexandr Anderson: Devil's Strife New York City, Trattor Dell’Arte A young man opens the door to the restaurant; He appears in his early 20’s with long black hair and auburn eyes, wearing a white suit unbutton revealing his purple shirt underneath with white pants and black Italian leather shoes. He looks around the crowded restaurant, scanning his area thoroughly. He turns his head to the left and spots a man holding his left hand up, signaling him to come over here. The young man nods his head and walks up to the gentleman’s table;The man appeared in his early 50’s with his dark gray hair fading back and a bulky build , wearing a black business suit with a red tie and gold watch on his left wrist along with a couple of rings on both his hands. The elder gentleman gets up from his table and looks at the young man, with a warm smile on his face. “Jackie… glad you could make it, come give your old man a hug.” He said warmly as he widens his arms in the gesture of a hug. A grin appears on the young man’s face. “Glad to see you too Frankie.” The young man said as he embraces his elder with a hug, suddenly both men pulled out from the embrace. “Come sit.” The elder gent said gesturing the seat opposite of him to Jackie, the young man obliged and took his seat. “So how’s life been going?” Frank asked. “Ah you know the same old, same old.” Jackie responded. “Have you been protecting yourself on the way.” The elder man said. “What do you think?” The young man remarked in a sarcastic tone. Frank begin to chuckle at the comment. Suddenly a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes appears in front of both men. “Hi my name is Samantha and I’ll be your waiter for this evening.” The lady said cheerfully. “Is their anything I can get you to drink?” she said pulling out the pen and pad. “Get me my usual sweetheart.” Frank said casually. The Young woman nodded and scribbled something on the pad. “And you sir?” The young lady said pointing at Jackie. “Oh um… just get my a glass of water will you.” The young man said as he pulls out a pack of cigarette Marbalo brand. The young woman finished what she was scribbling on the pad. “Alrighty you drinks will be out shortly.” She said as she left somewhere else in the restaurant. “Cute girl.” Jackie remarked as he plucked a cigarette out of the packet. “ Yeah… I always give her a huge tip, even though she brings out my plate five minutes late.” Frank said. “You just want to get into her pants by giving her those fat tips, eh you old dog?” The young man replied, as he pulls out a lighter in his left pocket. “What can say Jackie the younger they are… the beautiful they become.” Frank said with a chuckle. “Cut the crap Frank, what’s the job?” Jackie blurted out as he lights up his cigarette and takes a hit. Frank’s cheerful demeanor quickly turned serious. “Fine. Fine.” He said calmly as he pulls out a file out of his suit. “ You know Johnny from cousin Anthony’s wedding party right?” He then hands it to Jackie. “Johnny? Yeah cool guy always hangs out at the bar and tries hook up with that chick working in it.” Jackie said grabbing the file and opening it up revealing a photo of a man in his late 30’s with short black-gray hair and brown eyes. “Yeah will it seem Johnny here was giving off information to the Irish mob in Queens.” Frank began to tap his finger on the table. “Last Friday them Guinness drinking bastards hit three of my major hideouts in Spring St.” Jackie blows out a fume of smoke. “Sucks.” He said calmly. “ You got that right, after we knew he was the rat the sneaky bastard ran out of the country before we could teach him a lesson." "Where did he run off to?” Jackie asked as he ashed his cigarette. “My resources tell me he is living in a large mansion off the countryside of Galway, Ireland. The place is heavily guarded both inside and out and we need someone…” Before Frank could finish his sentence Jackie stopped him. “Let me guess and you want me to do the job since nobody else can do it better.” The young hitman said in a cool demeanor. “Exactly.” Frank said. The young waitress Samantha comes up to the men’s table with their drinks. “Okay Mr. Frachetti here’s your glass of wine.” The waitress said as she placed his wine in front of him. “ And here’s your glass. Is their anything you want for this evening” She asked after she placed the water in front of the young hitman. Jackie looks up to his foster father. “When do I start?” Somewhere in Rome, Italy The school bell rang swiftly signaling the end of another school day at St. Peter’s Orphanage; The children burst through the main doorway and bask in the warm’ gleaming sun of this bright day. A male priest appears out of the main doorway, the man appeared in his late 30’ s to Early 40’s with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pair of round glasses and a silver cross around his neck. This is finished with a pair of white gloves with written scriptures on them covering his hands. The priest smiled warmly as he oversees the children playing in the courtyard. Suddenly the priest someone familiar standing in the middle of the courtyard; the figure appeared to be a male in his early 30’s with blonde hair wrapped in a pony tail and green eyes wearing a long sleeve shirt with a button up black vest, a cleric collar, gloved hands, and black pants . “Maxwell my son it’s been a long time since you stepped into this place.” The older priest said as he walks down the steps of the door way and into the courtyard. “Yes it has father its been a very long time.” The young man said as he walks up to the older priest. “ May we speak somewhere else father? There is some business that needs to be attended.” Maxwell said charismatically. A smirk appeared on the older priest’s face. “Certainly.” He said. (Flash forward to the two men walking in the orphanage’s hallway.) “What seems to be the problem?” The elder priest asked the young man. “ It seems we recently have found a threat that’s been a thorn on the church’s side for quite awhile.” Maxwell said as he pulls out a photo out of his vest, he then gives it to the elder priest. The elder priest looks at the photo; the image appears to be that of a man in his early 20’s with long black hair. “His name is Jackie Estacado. Little is known about his birth, but it appears he was raised in St. Gerald’s orphanage for most of his childhood until he was adopted by on the rise mobster Frank Frachetti. During his time being with the Frachetti family he killed his first victim by age 16, several years later he became Frachetti’s top hitman.” The young man informed the elder priest. The elder priest was confused with the information given to him. “How is a pathetic heathen like him such a threat to the Vatican?” The elder priest asked Maxwell. The Iscariot leader gave the elder priest a glare. “As I was saying… it seems that this individual comes from a long lineage of host of a very powerful entity.” The young man said solemnly. “And what entity is that?” The elder priest asked. “The entity is only known as The Darkness, a being born since the beginning of time, the root of all evil in this world.” A grin appeared on the elder priest’s face. “ A year earlier the Vatican sent the descendants of Magdalena to exterminate him, the results were three women crucified in our holy domain*.” Maxwell finished. “What can I say? Never let women do a man’s job, especially descendants of a whore.” The elder priest remarked. Maxwell sighed. “Anyway our resources tells us that Mr. Estacado is heading towards Ireland for a mission, so they want you to head out there and get rid of the problem…personally.” He said as puts his hands into his pocket. “So Anderson.” Maxwell said as he turns his head towards the elder priest. “Are you willing to do this in the name of The Catholic Church.” He asked the elder priest. Anderson’s glasses slide slightly off his nose. “You know what they say Maxwell.” The priest said as he pushes his glasses upward. “Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranatha. Amen” Galway, Ireland Somewhere in the countryside of Galway lies a mansion. It appears to be two stories tall with a white color finish and six windows on the front side alone. A nice luscious garden in the front yard filled with flowers, shrubs, and trimmed bushes; a concrete wall seals all this with the only entrance being a very large gate. On a hill a couple of miles away a man observes from afar, behind him a group of small shadowy figures talk amongst each other about their main mission. “Ooooohhhhh boy! It’s been awhile since we did a hit, I’m gonna enjoys this!” A skinny goblin looking Darkling said in delight as he loads up his M1911. “Yeah! Yeah! I’m gonna bust through those doors and unload on those muthaf—kas, and be like EAT S—T D—WAD!!!” A short stumpy looking darkling yelled out while aiming his MAC-10 wildly at his fellow brothers. “Hey! Hey! Watch where you point that thing Lenny! Could blow somebody’s head off!” Another skinny darkling said while putting the stumpy one’s gun down. “Yeah Lenny remember the last time you did that s—t, you practically blew off Kevin’s Head!” A darkling with a white t-shirt said while pointing to a headless Darkling who is waving at them. “Hey Bruce go ask the boss when are we going to do this, he’s been standing there for quite awhile.” The skinny darkling asked the t-shirt wearing one. The darkling sighed. “Fine. Fine.” He said. The darkling walks up to his superior; the man turned out to be Jackie Estacado whose entire body and lower face is covered in a skin-tight demonic looking armor. “Um… boss?” The darkling asked nervously, the hitman turns his head to face the demonic imp. “Boss when are we going to do this.” The darkling asked. Jackie turned his head again to face the mansion. “Look.” He said. The darkling looks in Jackie’s direction. “What is it?” he asked. “Don’t you think it’s strange?” Jackie said. The darkling looks in Jackie’s direction once more, but finds nothing wrong from what e sees. “What’s strange boss?” He asked confusingly. “Frank said this place was heavily guarded inside and out, yet I do not see any guards outside.” Jackie informed the demonic beast. “You think it’s a set up boss.” The darkling wondered. “I don’t know, but we won’t find out until we go in. get your boys ready Bruce it’s time to move.” Jackie side as he forms two handguns in each hand. A grin of delight appears on the darkling’s face, he turns to face his horde of demonic brothers. “You heard him time to wreak hell!” He said gleefully. The horde of darklings shouted in agreement. The door to the mansion burst wide open, with Jackie slowly stepping inside. The hitman then points his gun. “ Oh Johnny boy here’s a message sent from… Jesus Christ!” Jackie shouted in shock. The hordes of darkling quickly follow behind their host. The stubby darkling points his MAC-10 in delight. “Alright you son of b—ches, time to… holy crap.” The darkling said suddenly. Jackie and his darkling horde stood in shock over the massacre that lies before them. Countless bodies of men whose arms, legs, chests, and heads are ripped apart and scattered all over the floor with their blood covering the tile like look of the floor. Several bodies are hanging on the rails of the second floor and the main stairway, several bodies are seen resting on the steps cut in half and with their faces showing the last emotion before death…fear. “Well at least we know why there isn’t any guards outside.” One of the darklings remarked. A drop of blood hits Jackie on the head, the hitman looks up and sees Johnny hanging on the chandler. “It seems Johnny got what he deserved.” Jackie remarked. Suddenly swarms of paper with written scriptures on them are suddenly nailed to every wall and window in the mansion by an unseen force. This phenomenon startles Jackie and his horde of darklings causing them to be on guard. “What the hell was that!?” Lenny screamed out after being startled. “Why is there a piece of paper stuck on the wall?” Bruce wondered. Jackie looks around his surroundings. He senses a disturbance. “ It seems we’re not alone.” Jackie said, his finger slightly pulling the trigger. Lenny walks up to the main entrance to the mansion and spots a piece of paper nailed above it. The stubby darkling shrugged and proceeds to walk out, until an unknown force suddenly electrocutes him. The darkling falls on the ground… dead. “Jesus Christ! Lenny!” One of the darklings cried out. “Hehehehehehehahahahahahaha! So ye finally came demon! I was growing weary of your arrival, so I had myself a wee bit o’ fun with these… heathens. Hehehehe.” A voice cackled. “Show yourself, or am I going to rip this building apart with you in it.” Jackie demanded. His darkling horde agitated for blood. “Hehehe. My. My. Aren’t we a little feisty! You should watch your tongue heathen for you are on holy ground belonging to Catholic Church!” The voice demanded. A bloody blade is seen being dragged across the floor causing it to exert a screeching sound. Footsteps can also bee seen through the gleaming moonlight. (*screeching sounds*) The screech causes the darkling horde to shudder slightly, except for Jackie who stood completely still. “I’m growing tired of this. What brings you here stranger?” Jackie demanded. A small cackle can be heard. “What a delightful question lass! It’s quite simple, I was sent by the Vatican to spread the word of Jesus Christ! To convert the nonbelievers to our religion! To protect this world with St. Michael as my guide! To rid this world of the heathens and heretics that slither its way into the holy land!” The voice shouted out. Sparks fly as the bloody blade scratches deeper into the floor. One of the darklings began to cower in fear. Jackie hears footsteps coming from his left, he turns his head and sees a tall, brood looking figure coming out from the shadows. The figure appears to be wielding a pair of bloody bayonets in each hand, his entire front side is covered by the shadows, with only the figure’s glasses and the cross around his neck visible due to the gleaming moonlight.” And as God as my witness you shall never see the light of day!” The figure then forms a makeshift cross with his bloody bayonets. The figure clacks the blades together causing them to park up light, revealing the sinister looking Anderson. “AMEN!” He shouts. Jackie and the darkling horde glare at the elder priest for a brief moment, suddenly the darkling horde burst out laughing. “Ahahahahahaha! A priest! A priest killed them all?! That’s rich!” One of them remarked. “Whew for a second there I thought it was one of Angelus’s soldiers there.” One of them said in relief. “Those holy b—ches look more threatening than this guy and hotter too!” One of the darkling’s boasted. Suddenly Bruce walks up to the brooding priest. “Listen bud that thing you did to these guys was quite a show, but a show and nothing more” Bruce remarked while pointing hi finger at him. “You’re way out of your league kid, so if I were you I suggest y- -Ghk!” Before the little darkling could finish his sentence Anderson cuts off the demon’s head with one of his bayonets, the head then rolls onto the floor. “A wee demon like you should think twice before talking down to a man of God!” Anderson said sternly. “Holy crap Bruce!” One of the darklings yells as they see one of their fellow brothers die before their eyes. The darklings stare at Anderson with their beading yellow eyes. “You’re going to pay for this whelp!” Before the darklings could react, their boss Jackie signals them to stay put. “Stay.” The hitman commanded, he then starts to walk towards the elder priest. A glint of delight appears in Anderson’s eyes as he follows suits. “ So I guess the Vatican thought the Magdalena wasn’t enough huh?” Jackie asked the priest. “Heh. I will admit the Vatican was foolish to let descendants of a whore to accomplish such a simple task like this.” Anderson remarked. His hands clenched tightly on the bayonets. “And let me guess they sent you there to finish the job?” The hitman said sarcastically. A sinister grin appears on Anderson’s face “Right you are lad.” He said. Suddenly both warriors stop walking. “Then let me ask you this then” Jackie said to the priest. Jackie Estacado and Father Anderson stood mere inches away from each other, their fingers clenched tightly over their weapons. “What makes you think you have a chance in killing me like those Magdalena b-tches?” Jackie asked the elder priest. Anderson’s sinister grin widen even further. “Hehehehe It’s simple ya filthy heathen! I am created through the eyes of my Lord to rid this world of your kind!” The elder priest boasted. “Well I guess we’re going to find that out now will we?” Jackie remarked. “Indeed.” The priest said. Without warning Father Anderson plunge his two bayonets into Jackie’s chest. “Jesus Christ!” Jackie quickly recovers from the surprise attack and unloads several clips into the priest’s body causing him fall onto the ground…dead. “Damn that was fast.” Jackie said in surprise over his quick victory. The hitman slowly pulls the bayonets out of his chest. Jackie gasps in pain once he took the second and final bayonet out, he then turns around to face his darklings horde. “Alright boys time to pack up and-“ before he could finish his sentence Jackie hears a familiar snicker. “Hehehehe. Impressive demon!” The voice said. “Ah s—t.” was all Jackie needed to say. “Your resilient reminds of that filthy vampire !” The voice called out. “Listen you fanatic freak! I think you need a couple of rounds to shut your f—king face!” Jackie then turns around and points his guns at…nothing. The priest’s body disappears. ”Son of a b---ch.” Jackie said in revulsion, realizing his opponent is more than meets the eye. “Now lets see if you’re a bigger challenge than he is!” The voice hissed. Suddenly Anderson appears right behind the clueless hitman and plunges a bayonet into Jackie’s stomach. The hitman gasps in pain as the elder sinks the blade deeper into his flesh while laughing gleefully. Jackie snaps out of his current state and elbows the homicidal priest in the face causing him to stagger back while laughing maniacally. “Holy s—t! The boss looks real hurt we got to go help him!” One of the darklings point out. “CHARGE!!!!!!!” All of a sudden an entire horde of darklings come straight at the fanatical priest. “Hm?” Anderson hears a loud noise coming from behind; he turns his head to see what’s causing the commotion and a skinny darkling latch itself onto his face. “Take this f—k face!” it yelled as it claws into Anderson’s face. The agitated priest grabs the squirming demonic entity and pulls it off his face He then slams it on the ground and crushes it slowly, causing the beast to die a slow painful death while Anderson gleefully watches. Two darklings jump on the priests back and starts shanking him in the back with rusty switchblades while 5 darklings pull out their guns and start shooting at the psychotic priest. The bullets hit the priest directly, but with no power within them as they merely bounce off of him. A grin appears on Anderson’s face. “Hehehehe!! So… you lot want to join your little friends eh? That can be arranged.” The priest said sinisterly. He grabs the darkling on the left then swiftly crushes its head and tosses it aside. He then grabs the darkling on the right and throws in the midst of fire; the demon is swiftly killed by his fellow darkling’s gunfire. “MARS! MARS!” Anderson reaches into his coat with his left hand and pulls out 5 bayonets, he then throws it at the bullet frenzy Darklings. “Gah!” One is hit in the chest. “Guh!” One is hit in the neck. “Hrk!” one is swiftly pierced in the eyes. “Ghk!” The other is hit between the mouth “Hack!” the last is hit right between the forehead. All 5 Darklings lie down on the ground dead. Anderson looks around and finds himself surrounded by hordes and hordes of darkling. A grin appears on the priest’s face and he begins to laugh maniacally. “Come! Come! Come ye filthy little demons!” Anderson shouts out, he then reaches into his coat with both hands and pull out 5 bayonets in each. “Come and face yer demise at the hands o’ the mighty Killing Judge Anderson!” The priest hissed sinisterly, he then throws all ten bayonets into the darkling horde. The blades rip through horde like butter. Piercing into multiple darklings chest, slicing each darklings arm, legs, cutting the demons in half, and getting stabbed in the forehead. The darklings growled in rage as they step closer to the killer priest. “Now. Now. There’s no need to be hasty.” Anderson said coolly, the mad priest pulls a bayonet in each hand from his coat.” I shall release you all from your miserable state and send you on your way… to HELL!!!” Anderson clanks his blades together causing them to spark immensely. The mad priest charges into the horde and slashes into it. Stabbing countless darklings in the chest, ripping their arms and legs so easily, cutting them in half like butter, and plunging multiple blades into their flesh. ”So many! Yet so easy!” Anderson boasted as he cuts through the horde of Darklings with ease.” A danger to the Vatican? Ha! What a Joke! You lots could barley even kill a fly!” Anderson then cuts countless of darkling’s head, punch holes into their flesh, crush their heads with ease, cracking their little necks.. The vision of sadistic pleasure is the only thing on this sadistic priest mind. Suddenly Jackie Estacado appears behind Father Anderson, The blessed bayonet still stuck in his stomach. “so… ye finally came to play! Ya filthy demon! Jackie tries to stab Anderson’s face, but is blocked by one of the mad priest’s bayonets. He then plunges one of the bayonets into Jackie’s chest once again.” Hehehehehe!” Anderson cackled as he plunges his blade further. Jackie quickly recovers and elbows the sadistic priest in the stomach causing him to stagger back and let go of the bayonet in the hitman’s stomach. Jackie then slashes Anderson in the face. “You’re going to pay for that b—ch!” The hitman remarked as he slashes the mad priest in the face once more, then in the chest, and in the stomach. Jack grabs the fanatical priest by the head and slams him onto the ground face down, He then tosses the beaten man up in the air with ease. “Let’s see if you survive this!” He raises his left hand up in air, and his claw-like fingers extended up in the air and impale the priest multiple times in the arm, leg, face, stomach, and chest; Jackie pulls out his razor-like fingers out of the priest’s body swiftly causing him to fall onto the ground. Anderson quickly recovers in mid air and lands on the ground with all fours; the mad priest looks at the hitman his eyes filled with madness, his face covered in a sinister grin and his previous wounds are fully wound. “Well aren’t you f—king persistent!” Jackie informed Anderson. The fanatical priest charges at the hitman with a sudden burst of speed, he then pulls out 2 more bayonets and tries to stab the already wounded Jackie. “Not this time!” Jackie stops the attack in mid-track by grabbing onto bladed edges of the bayonets. Suddenly both warriors are in the midst of a struggle. “Keh hehehehehehehahahaha! Come now laddie, Except your fate and DIE!” Anderson yelled out in delight as pushes against the hitman causing him to move back. Darkness hand begins to burn slowly due to the purification effects of the bayonets. “As if freak!” Jackie said as he pulls the bayonets out of Anderson’s hands. He quickly follows it with a punch in the priest face causing him to stagger back, he follows it with a punch in the stomach, a kick to the side, and another punch in the face. Jackie grabs Anderson by the collar and throws him, the psychotic priest crashes against the wall and falls onto the ground. Jackie’s right arm turns into a whip-like extension and lashes onto the fallen priest. “Ugh. Guess I underestimated the lad a wee bit.” Anderson said while getting up from the ground, suddenly Jackie’s whip like arm wraps itself around Anderson’s neck and squeeze “Ghk!” Realizing his neck is being crushed by an unknown source, Anderson tries to get it off his neck, but with no prevail.” What’s the matter priest? Lost your nerve?” Jackie asked the suffocating priest, he then lifts Anderson up in the air and slams him onto the ground. “Or did you finally realize why nobody can’t kill me?” Jackie then slams the fanatic priest into the wall. “Oh I’m sorry were you saying something? Please continued.” The ruthless hitman then throws the battered priest into the main stairway. Jackie then pulls out the bayonets out of his stomach. “Gah! Damn… I shouldn’t have left them in there for too long.” The hitman said to himself after he realizes his wounds are healing much slower due to the purification effects of the bayonet. Jackie turns his head to see Anderson laying in the main staircase… not moving, the hitman transforms his right forearm into a long blade and starts walking towards the fallen priest. ”Mmmmm.” Anderson wakes up from his unconscious state, suddenly hear some footsteps coming towards him and then it stops. Anderson picks up his head and sees Jackie Estacado standing before him. Anderson smirks at Jackie. The hitman raises his bladed right arm up high. “Let’s see you smile…without a head!” Jackie strikes down and hits… nothing. Anderson disappears without a trace leaving pieces of paper with written scriptures on them in his place. “What the hell?" Jackie said confusingly. This priest is far more cunning than he turned out to be. “My! My! My lad, you’re just full o’ surprises! I was wrong to underestimate ye, but don’t get your hopes up lad cuz’ you won’t be alive for long…” a familiar voice said. Jackie cracks his neck a couple of times. “Alright priest you want to play games then let’s play, but you’re going to regret the day you ever cross Jackie Estacado!” The hitman said out loud. He turns his left forearm into a blade. "O’ Really? Well let’s find out then lad, the game has just begun! HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The voice cried out. “Freak.” Jackie said as he walks up the stairs. The hitman arrives on the mansion’s second floor. Three hallways lie within it one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Jackie hears faint footsteps coming from his left and goes to check it out. Jackie is then seen walking in a long narrow hallway with a couple doors to his right and long square like windows to his left. His demonic armor shines brightly through the moonlight reflecting from each window he passed. Jackie hears a door creaking behind him, he turns around and sees a door slightly cracked open. “Got you.” Jackie began to walk up to the door until he hears a strange noise, a strange whooshing sound. “What the hell is that!?” Jackie asked himself. The hitman looks behind him and sees ten bayonets appearing out of the darkness and heading straight towards him. “Jesus Christ.” The hitman quickly ducks down as the bayonets pass right above him. “Man that was close.” Jackie said in relief. Suddenly the bayonets swiftly changed directions. “Oh you got to be kidding me?” The hitman said in frustration as the bayonets head right towards him once more. Jackie ducks down from the flying bayonets and rushes towards the door. The hitman quickly opens and shuts the door; the bayonets go through the door, but get stuck midway. Jackie sighs in relief. “Too close.” Jackie said. “Now where did that sick bastard go?” he wondered. Out of the blue, a pair of hands burst through the wall behind him and grabs the hitman by the neck. “Hrk.’ the hands squeezes the hitman’s neck tightly. Jackie tries to pull the hands off his neck, but with no prevail. “Hehehehe! What’s the matter lad… cat got your tongue!?” A familiar voice said, it’s Anderson. “You…f---k!” The hitman said in anger. “Oh come now lad there’s no need to be angry. Just accept you’re fate and you’ll be on your way…to hell!!!” The Anderson said as he tightens his grip on the hitman’s neck. “Been…there…done…that.” Jackie gasped, then with all this strength Jackie pulls the mad priest through the wall and throws him hard on the ground. He grabs Anderson by the collar and starts punching his face multiple. Blood spurting, a bone cracking each time Jackie’s fist connects to Anderson’s face.” I’ll teach you to mess with me you…sick…bastard!” Jackie screams furiously! The priest laughs madly each time his face is smashed to bits. Jackie then slams Anderson’s head hard on the floor, he then shifts to the priest left side. “Huff. Huff. Had enough?” The hitman asked the battered priest. Anderson’s face is turned to a bloody mess. “Hehehehe… is that all ye got? My blood mother hits harder than ye!” Anderson taunted, blood spitting out of his mouth. Jackie lifts his feet up and slams it into Anderson’s face, smashing it so hard that it causes the floor beneath him to break and send Anderson falling down below. Jackie forms an M16 out of dark energy and points it at the hole. “Eat this!” Jackie pulls the trigger and unleashes a hail of bullets into the hole. After he finished Jackie throws the dark manifestation away and forms several grenades. “Now heal from this…b—ch.” The hitman tosses them into the hole. A loud BOOOM is heard as a huge amount of smoke burst through the hole. “Taken care of.” Jackie said before turning around and leaving the scene. All of a sudden Anderson burst through the floor behind the clueless hitman( his face half burnt and his glasses are crooked.) and grabs him by the throat, he then plunges his bayonet into Jackie multiple times. “DIE PAGAN DIE!” Anderson yells gleefully as he plunges the bayonet deeper and deeper. "You persistent fuck!” Jackie screamed. He then grabs Anderson’s bayonet wielding hand and throws him against the wall. The wounded hitman staggered a little, his wounds are barley healing now. Jackie then transforms his fingers into long blades. ‘I’ll teach you not to me f---k with me!” the hitman yells out, he then charges at the fallen priest. The demonic Mafioso slams into him, his blade-like finger piercing into the priest’s flesh causing them both to go through the wall and into another, and another, and another, and another in each room they crash into until they finally reach the entrance to the main stairway. Jackie then rips his hands away from Anderson’s body causing him to fly into the air and crash into the first floor. Anderson slowly begins to get up as Jackie jumps from the second floor and proceeds to walk towards the fallen priest. “You put up a good fight priest, but now it’s time to end this.” Jackie said in victoriously. He then tries to transform his left hand into something, but nothing happens. “Huh?” Jackie is shocked by the discovery. What happen? Why am I not transforming? The hitman then hears Anderson giggle. “Hehehehe. What’s wrong lad? Can’t transform yer hand?” The mad priest taunted. Jackie didn’t say anything causing a smirk to appear on Anderson’s face. “Heh. Judging by yer silence I can say that the purification did its job then.” The priest said while standing up. The hitman’s eyes widen, he is shocked to see Anderson’s body completely healed from the injuries he gained from their struggle. “What the hell did you do?” Jackie demanded. “It’s quite simple Mr. Estacado, these blades were designed for you, and every time they pierce your flesh they purify it causing you to looses your abilities slowly even after they are taken out.” Anderson informed the hitman. “And judging from your expression it seems the purification is taking affect no ?” The priest said in delight. Jackie clenches his fist in anger. " By now lad your wee demon armor should be disappearing.” Anderson said. “Huh?" All of a sudden Jackie’s demonic armor begins to the disintegrate revealing a white suit underneath. “NOOOOO!!!!!” Jackie screams as the last of his armor disappears. “Now, now lad there’s no need to be sad…” Anderson cheerfully. "let me show you my gratitude over this fine evening.” He then pulls out a bayonet from his coat.”By letting me hunt a slithering heathen like you!” Anderson’s eyes widen in excitement. Jackie’s body begins to shake. Jackie is seen across a long narrow hallway his eyes widen, sweat bedding from his brow, and his cloths all ragged up from endless running. Anderson is seen walking lowly, a wide grin on his face, his cross and glasses gleaming through the moonlight, dragging his bayonets across the floor.” Run lad run! But there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” He said. The priest’s voice causes the hitman to run faster. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is this guy!” He screamed to himself as he continues to sprint. “Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to hide.” The priest chanted over and over as drags his bayonets deeper into the ground. Jackie’s heart begins to beat faster as massive amounts of blood courses through his veins. I must run. I need to stay alive. All of sudden Jackie’s legs are pierced by two bayonets causing him to fall onto the ground face down. Jackie quickly recovers and begins to crawl away, blood trailing from the new wound. Jackie could hear Anderson’s footsteps coming closer and closer causing him to move as fast as he can. The sound of footsteps finally stops, Jackie stops midway and slowly turns around. He is soon sees Anderson hovering above him with a bayonet in his hand, his face covered by the shadows as he glasses glisten in the moonlight. Jackie is suddenly struck by a feeling he never felt before…fear. “W-w-who are you?” Jackie said shakily. “I’m simply a man of God.” He replied. ‘Who wants to spread the love and word of Jesus Christ thorough out the world. To serve my church faithfully for eternity. To uphold the law of God! And to…" Anderson raises the bayonet up high. “Rid the world of heathens!” He plunges the blade into the hitman’s chest. “Amen.” Winner- Father Alexander Anderson: Although The Darkness is a very dangerous opponent, expert say the Reason why Anderson won was because of his weaponry which is designed to kill the unholy. Special commentary - The battle takes place between volume 1 and 2 of Hellsing and before Jackie heads to Las Vegas in The Darkness series - * See The Darkness #15-18 - It never said Jackie was a smoker in the series, but I assume that since he is living a fast life he smokes every once in awhile. - The prayer that Anderson says in latin translated means ''If any man not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him stand accursed before the eyes of our Lord. ''this is a refrence to the beginning of "Sword Dancer Arc" in Hellsing Volume 1 - I didn't use the Nail of Helena in battle is because i felt there was no need for it in the battle. - In The Darkness series the Darklings are known for their sense of humor therefore i added it to the story. - The entire scene in which The Darkness meets Anderson face-to-face (paragraphs 23-30) is a homage to Aucard and Anderson's first meeting in Hellsing Volume 1 in which both warriors stand mere inches away from each after they done spoken to each other and attack without warning. -Anderson chanting "Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide." is a refrence to Gravediggaz song of the same name. In the song The Grym Reaper chants the saying sevral times in the end of the song. -The last paragrapgh is yet another homage to two specific scene in Hellsing. The first being in Volume 1 near the end of "the Sword Dancer Arc" in which Seras tries to escape Anderson through a long narrow hallway. The second being in Volume 2 during Mellenium's attack on the Hellsing headquater in which Luke Valentine(one of the guys in charge of the assault.) realizes that Alucard is merley toying with him and runs away, he then gets his legs blown off(causing him to fall.)and is tortured slowly by Alucard before he kills him. - Anderson belittling the Magdalenas as decendents of a whore is from Catholic's hatred of the whore Jesus Christ saved ...Mary Magdalena, Although i may be wrong about this fact. - Anderson is known for torturing his opponents before killing them, just like his Hellsing counter part Alucard. -In both Japanese and English translation Anderson is known to have a Irish accent therefore i added some kind of accent when he spoke in the battle. Category:Blog posts